Red Pheonixes and Blue Dragons
by Lerois19
Summary: The guys of Suzaku, the guys of Seiryu (and soi), and the priestesses have switch genders and now they're hanging out in America. Who will win this battle between gangs?


The Red Pheonixes started to gather at their gang hangout. They were seven teenage girls with extraordinary powers. Tabby was a great fighter. Honoria was very skilled with a sword. Natalie had super human strength. Tayler was a martial artist. Cecilia could change her shape. Mitzi had healing powers. Chasity had super intelligence. There was nothing that these girls couldn't do.  
  
Unfortunately on the other side of town, the Blue Dragons were also gathering. They had a very strong dislike for the Red Pheonixes and would very much like to seem them dead. Nikole had different energy techniques. Sonny, the only man on the team, could control the weather. Tony could create illusions. Muriel could enter people's minds and control them. She also controlled the she-wolf, Ashri. Susie had telekenetic powers, and her older twin Amilee played a flute that released energy.  
  
We've all heard about the Suzaku and Seiryu legend. This is an alternate universe. The Seishi have changed sexes, names, and even location and age. The Red Dragons are Suzaku alternates, and the Blue Dragons are alternates of the Seiryu. They even look almost exactly like their Japanese alternates. This is the story of the two teams as they find their priests.  
  
"Those damned Blue Dragons," Tayler said. "I wish they would all just burst into flames. I think I'll do just that."  
  
"Calm down," Mitzi said.  
  
Chasity shook her head. "The world's more than fighting."  
  
"It is?" Tabby asked. She laughed. "I'm just kidding. There is more to life than fighting and that thing would be cash!"  
  
"Yen? De niro? Euro? Franc? Peso? Dollar? No Da!" Cecilia said.  
  
They all had a laugh, but Honoria did not join them. "Look at yourselves. We're supposed to be great fighters. We weren't given these powers for no reason. We were born to serve as Red Pheonixes and it's priest," Honoria said. "This is no game."  
  
"Hey," Natalie said. "You've got to laugh once in a while. We all know what we have to do, but without a priest, we're taking one step forward and two back everytime we meet with the Blue Dragons."  
  
"We all know that," Chasity said. "But how are we supposed to magically have a priest? In that older legend of Suzaku and Seiryu, they found a priestess and then joined together. We're already close friends, but we have no priest. None at all."  
  
Honoria nodded. "I'm glad she's serious."  
  
A boy in blue jeans and a baseball shirt walked into the vacant lot they used as their hangout. "Sorry ladies, I must be in the wrong place," he said. He had short brown hair and green eyes.  
  
The girls all looked at each other before honoria jumped up and took the boy's hands. "He's it, I can tell it. He's got to be. No one accidentally walks into the Red Pheonixes' hangout," she said.  
  
Chasity took a book out of her bag and started flipping through the pages.  
  
"I don't even see why we need a priest. Honoria's a greater leader than any man'll ever be," Tayler said. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at the stranger.  
  
The boy started to feel uncomfortable with the seven women around him. "I just got lost, that's all. My name's Micheal, if it matters," he said.  
  
"Oh it does," Chasity said with a close of her book. "Don't mind Tayler. She really dislikes men. Anyway, you may be the guy we're looking for. See, we all have the powers and we're looking for our priest."  
  
Micheal took a few steps back towards the sidewalk. "I just met you girls and I know you're all insane," he said.  
  
"Aren't we, No Da?" Cecilia asked.  
  
"You're scaring him," Mitsi said. "Can't you see he's uncomfortable around us?"  
  
Tabby smiled at Micheal. "Hello, sexy," she said.  
  
"TABBY!!" Natalie yelled. "You're going to scare him to death! Leave the poor boy alone."  
  
"She's scaring him? If he saw you on a different day, he'd be really scared, dike," Tayler said.  
  
Natalie glared at her. "You want to make something of it then? This strength isn't just for show, you bitch," she said.  
  
"That's where I draw the line, girls," Honoria said. She stepped between the girls with her sword drawn. "We are part of a team and you two act like feuding little school girls."  
  
Natalie and Tayler looked at each other before looking at the ground and mumbling "Sorry."  
  
"They always fight, we get used to it, and Honoria always sorts it out," Cecilia said.  
  
"Really?" Micheal said. He looked at Chasity. "Little Chick, can you explain this priest thing to me?"  
  
"Chasity. My name is Chasity."  
  
Micheal shrugged. "Well, you didn't exactly drop your names or anything," he said.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm Cecilia. And this is Honoria," she changed into that person. "And this is Natalie. And this is Tabby. And this is Tayler. And this is Mitsi. And this is Chasity, And this is Cecilia... wait, I already did that one, No Da!"  
  
"Polymorphing? Sweet," Micheal said.  
  
Tabby laughed. "This is great. Now we have our priest and the Blue Dragons have none. Ha ha!"  
  
"Oh, did you see my friend pass by earlier? He's got blond hair and he's wearing the same shirt as me. Same baseball team," Micheal said. "His name is Yakim." 


End file.
